CIAL
The Call of CIAL. Thursday 10. December -1992 0: CIAL PA VEON TA KIRI. 1: Nogost LI, ba veti onufk kol oije ma; ton dares osia nothun dil-tani. 2: Fek tarja mopolosa sieta no. Maraz-zol goinup ars nati: "Baije do kile, be tani fianu de orion athi neki." 3: Beria motu, lati de horia nes pi EM. 4: Zol da bieth de ofasi goi: "Mar-bele pazia kaijin dog lama te onus vati de perabil." 5: Foani etiava oi nati kol otun de mapi zanu, dares thil fi na honia. 6: Nome banutas de arfin daki? Am ta-me! Donus lam be onto nos. 7: CIAL gohia : Ab, rotun, de fanutas vovina kas mi-onto de alieta naf peijim, des i ma. 0: The 9996 are a fortune as vitality. 1: Requiring the One, but letting the Guardian make us fall together; the whole self burns in the midst of the 3rd's balance. 2: Noisy creatures becomes silenced and the left hand says to the friendly child: "I doubt in life but Balance whirls and brings forth the celebration of life's work. 3: (I) sleep knows, for finding celebration; walk to the place of the EM. 4: The hand that becomes crushed by strength says further: "The burdens of the just are Them; being free on the howling path, making beasts of the fiery one's restriction" 5: Turning and whirling this child redeems from the sentence of the finger, while the seat of the self turns the in void. 6: "Ceasing the guarding of the Holy seer ? The curse is then here!" The rulers way was anyway just the flow of words. 7: 9996 says "Stand up, rebel, for the dwelling dragon is blowing his powers of consuming translucent sickles, who so is accepting is falling." The Active Part of the Table of CIAL Within the tablet there is a triple bar cross that shall be painted in red, where the 4 names of the major ministers of the guardian is found. The Guardians name is read downwards on the vertical central column. The Guardian: ATHIZKLPNIOAOOSOOEL. His 4 ministers : ZKLPNIOAOOS DIRZKEL APLIOINAEIP SATSKIL. The 20 minor spirits Read horizontally: ATHMIO RZKAKT PALPA NOAPNIP TINGNOSPA ARTAONGAL EPQANG OTOLA LOKTSK OOEOEL. Vertically read: DIATPASA NILRE PONTPO MRAAAG AQTLTO OKTPNO NOLKKE AISAGNA PPEAG ELAILPIL. Structure and Function by Dean The Guardian is the mighty guard of fire mentioned in Call 9. His job is to break things apart with the vials of wrath and then direct his ministers to "gather the moss of the earth" out of the disruption. The rest of the names are his chief ministers. They use the OX cubes and pillars as the avenues through which they do their gathering. The four chief ministers fit with the OX cubes, DIRZKEL going in the South, ZKLPNIOAOOS in the West, SATSKIL in the North, and APLIOINAEIP running clockwise through them from South to East. The horizontal names are associated with the first set of attributions for the directions, whereas the vertical names reach from the first set of attributions down into the second. These latter employ the cacodemons from the subquarters connected to the OX pillars in each direction. The first five horizontal names run North, West, South, East, Down moving along the pillars from the place of working to the point opposite. The next five are in the reverse order and run from the point opposite to the place of working. The first four vertical names run East, South, West, North from the place of working to the point opposite, and the last four are in the reverse order runnnig from the point opposite to the place of working. The middle two vertical names are associated with the transition from the first directional attributions to the second.